Ears
by pinkwasteland
Summary: BeastBoy's Weakness. Oneshot of pure fluff. (Image not mine; I think it belongs to daina96?)


It began with the first time he made her laugh.

She was helping him wash the remains of a gooey villain from his hair, her fingers tangled in his green locks, murmuring something about getting stuck with the worst jobs in the tower. He had been humming blissfully to himself, enjoying the receiving end of the massage.

He didn't even remember what he said, but suddenly, she was laughing. He had never heard a real laugh from her before. Her fingertips slid around his pointy green ears, caressing them gently. His reaction was immediate. As she rubbed his ear, he nuzzled his head against her hand, almost purring.

Raven had never seen him so hypnotized and serene before and his strong reaction to her hands made her cheeks flush. She continued rubbing his head long after the water ran clean.

The second time was when she was comforting him. It was the anniversary of his parents' death and he had had a rough day.

She had sensed his pain and felt pulled to him. He was sitting on the roof of the Tower, head pressed into his knees, tears flowing down his face. He heard the door to the stairway close and he jumped to his feet, hurriedly drying his eyes. He shoved the picture he had been holding behind his back.

"Oh it's you, I wasn't expecting anyone to come up here..."

She walked over to him, pulling the hood from her face and sat down with her legs dangling free. She held out her hand and he reluctantly handed over the photograph.

"Is this you?"

It was one of he and his parents, before the accident. _Both_ accidents.

"Yes."

She took his hand.

"I'm sorry."

He looked dow into her eyes, studying them. There was no pity there, just understanding, a sad knowing.

Tears welled once again and he slammed their bodies together, pulling her in for a fierce hug, his head resting in the crook of her shoulder while he sobbed. She stroked the back of his hair, squeezing him tightly, reminding him he wasn't alone.

She pulled lightly on the tip of his ear, the began to rub the soft skin with her thumb. Beastboy's sobs died down and soon he was breathing again. He held her tight for what seemed like hours, Raven stroking his ears the whole time.

The third was the day he asked her out. It came out in a burt, a jumble of unplanned words.

He didn't regret it though, not even after her face turned from surprised to a guilty frown.

At least she knew how he felt now. Even if she didn't feel the same way.

She opened her mouth to give him some excuse, but before she got the chance, he lifted a hand and stopped her.

"It's okay Rae. I understand."

She blinked then gave him a small smile. "You're still my best friend."

He smiled back. "I know."

Raven reached up toward his face and began messaging the tips of his ears. His eyes closed and he let out a strangled murmur, relaxing in her hands.

Raven laughed "Maybe next time, Gar."

The last time had been only a few weeks ago, the day she apologized. Raven had crossed the line in their teasing. She said something that hit a little too close to home and he stood up and left. She followed him down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Beastboy."

He nodded gruffly and kept ignoring her.

"I didn't mean to make you so upset. It was a joke."

Beastboy kept walking.

"You started it anyways."

He turned around to face her. "You went too far Raven. I would never say something like that to you."

Before he could turn his back on her she took both of his ears in her hands. A desperate move to calm him. Like all the times before, he was powerless.

"I'm sorry, Gar."

His eyes fluttered shut then opened again, then closed again.

"Forgive me?"

"Mmmm... Okay."

Raven grinned.

His ears had been neglected for sometime now. He missed her soft touch. Beastboy was spread over the couch, head leaned back feet propped up on the coffee table. It was a hot day and all he wanted to do was relax in the air-conditioning. Starfire and Robin had run off to do some kind of cheesy romantic activity, Cyborg had went "for a drive" a few hours back and Raven was creeping around the tower somewhere. He breathed deeply. Sometimes he enjoyed the quiet.

His ears perked up at the sound of sliding doors. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was. A petite hand softly tousled his hair and confirmed his prediction.

He smile absentmindedly. "Hey Rae."

She hummed a response.

He heard her pat into the kitchen and water turn on. He cracked an eyelid to look to her. She was almost floating as she moved about the kitchen.

"Someone's in a good mood." he teased

She flashed him a small smile. "I'm trying a different method of meditation."

"Ohh. How nice." He settled back down into the couch smirking to himself.

It was a few minutes before he felt her settle into the sofa next to him. He waited for the sound of paper sliding over itself as she turned a page, but only heard light breaths. He turned to look at her and found her laying in a position similar to his own. If that wasn't strange enough, she had the slightest hint of a smile on her face. The corner of his mouth pulled into a half smirk.

"Raven, are you _smiling_?" as teasing note in his voice.

Her eyes flickered open. "What? No." she tried to control her grin.

He laughed. "I like this new meditation of your's Rae."

"Yeah?" She gave him a questioning look.

"You look happier. I dunno why you haven't tried it before."

"Well we can't all be as easy as you, Beastboy."

He looked puzzled, "What? What is that supposed mean? I'm not easy!"

She chuckled. "Oh please." She reached out and grasped his ear between her thumb and her index finger and started softly kneading the cartilage. "You're _too_ easy."

He almost groaned when her small fingers grabbed his ear, the feeling that came over him was overwhelming. He hummed a little.

She watched as he tilted his head into her hand, a look of complete contentment gleaming off his features. She placed her other hand on the other side of his face and his eyes opened and closed, almost rolling back into his head.

She couldn't fight the smile that unfolded on her face.


End file.
